As Loony As Lovegood Can Be
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring mainly Luna Lovegood, with a few guests here an there. Pairings May Include: Draco/Luna, Harry/Luna, Bill/Luna etc. Rating ranges from K-T.
1. Taking Care

**Pairings: Bill/Luna, Draco/Luna  
Rating: K  
Theme: Family/Romance  
Summary: When Fleur passes away, leaving her daughters and husband alone, her best friend Luna steps in to help take care of the family. Suddenly Luna decides that taking care of them might not be enough.**

**HOGWARTS|HOGWARTS|HOGWARTS**

Luna woke up that morning, ready for her usual daily routine. It was the last day before the Dom's third year and Luna had to wake up and get the kids ready for Hogwarts. She woke up and got ready. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She was wearing a sleeveless, vibrant blue dress with grey flats. Her long wavy hair was tied up in a messy bun.

She went to the kids rooms and knocked on their doors. She first went to Dom's door.

"Dom, Dominique! Get up, we have to go to Diagon Alley today!" Luna announced.

"I'm up!" Dom called through the door. Luna smiled to herself, and went to find Louis. She opened the door quietly and went to wake him up.

"Louis, Lou. It's time to wake up." She gently shook him.

"I'm up Mommy," he said. Luna froze, but recovered quickly.

"Good, now get ready fast," she said, softly. But as soon as she turned around she Bill standing there. Her pinks tinged pink, but she swiftly walked past him. She went downstairs and started on breakfast.

"Lulu what's for breakfast?" Dom said, as she bounded down the stairs.

"Anything you want Dom."

"I want eggs!" called a voice from upstairs, that proved to be Louis.

"I want the same."

"Finally! I don't have to prepare 3 different breakfasts!" Luna exaggerated. Dom laughed and hugged Luna.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast, we want to get to Diagon Alley early if we want to get all the books," Luna told them. Dom nodded and helped around the kitchen. After breakfast, Bill, the kids and Luna all went to Diagon Alley. Bill went and got money from the bank while the kids went to Flourish and Blott's. Luna had finished paying up, and looked around for Louis. Dom had met up with Lily, Albus and James. Luna looked around but she couldn't find Louis. She started to panic.

"Louis! Lou! Louis!" she called out. She finally ran into Bill, tear streaming down her face.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

"Bill I'm so sorry. I lost Louis. I can't find him."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We'll find him. Let's split up." Luna nodded and went to look for Louis. She finally saw his talking a tall man. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Louis! Where were you? Never run off like that again! I was so worried. Do you know worried your father is?" Luna babbled.

"Sorry Lulu, but this man found me and has been really nice." The man stepped forward.

"I'm Rolf Scamander. I'm glad to see you found your son," he said. Luna flushed.

"Oh no he's not mine. He's my friends."

"That's better," he said, putting his hand out. She gave him her hand and he kissed it. She blushed.

"Uh hum," said a voice from behind them.

"Daddy!" Louis called. He ran to Bill.

"Hey little man! You scared me, you know that," Bill said, hugging his son.

"I'm sorry. But this man promised to find my mommy and then we found Lulu," he said. Luna blushed again.

"Is this your husband?" Rolf asked. Luna flushed red.

"Uh, no. That's my friend's husband. I'm single, totally single," Luna blabbed.

"Well, would you like have dinner with me tonight?" Rolf asked. Luna smiled, and Bill stiffened.

"Tonight is not possible. But any other time would be great." Bill relaxed a little.

"What about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night would be great!" Luna beamed. A dark

"Great. I'll meet you outside the Leaky at 7." He smiled before walking away. Luna beamed all the way home. That night for dinner Victorie, Teddy, Lily, Albus, James, Harry and Ginny were coming for dinner. When the all arrived, they were surprised to see Luna so happy.

"Lulu, why are you so happy?" Victorie asked.

"I might just have a…date tomorrow night," Luna told them.

"Oh my god!" "Really?" Ginny and Victorie hugged her.

"What? With who? Do I know them?" Harry asked her. Luna rolled her eyes.

"No dad!" she said sarcastically. Ginny, Victorie, James and Teddy laughed.

"Who is he Luna?" Harry asked.

"His name is Rolf Scamander, and before you do anything I have already searched him. He's the grandson of Newt Scamander, a very well-known author. And he is really sweet." Only one person realized that Bill had been silent this whole time, and that was his daughter Victorie.

Luna had gotten dressed with help from Ginny, and was about to leave when Bill came in.

"Wow Luna, you look…wow!" he said. Luna blushed.

"Thanks Bill. You sure it's okay," she asked nervously.

"You look amazing, if he doesn't think so. Then he is blind," Bill said. Luna kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bill." She left and Bill sat down and poured himself some butterbeer. He waited up that night. He was on the couch in the living room, when he heard Luna come in.

"How was your date?" he asked as she came into the living room.

"It was good. He's really nice." Luna said smiling.

"I'm glad." Bill smiled at her and went upstairs.

Unknown to each other, they were both lying. Luna did have a good time, but she didn't have the time that she wished she would have. She would have preferred a certain tall, brave, scar-bearing, red head. Bill didn't know why, but he was unhappy that other guys were paying Luna attention.  
Since the Dom wasn't there Luna spent most of her time looking after the house, Louis and of course Bill. Recently Bill had been coming home late. She could tell he was drinking, but she wouldn't say anything. But the more he drank, the harder it was to be around him. All she wanted to do was hug him and comfort him. But she knew it was wrong, as it would intensify her feelings. By Christmas it had become too much for Luna.

Then came the day she picked up the Dom. She brought her home and gave both Dom and Louis lunch. She was worried about what would happen with Bill, if he came home drinking. Thankfully he did not, he was sober when he came home. He spent that evening with his kids and Luna. Luna decided that it was good time to tell him. She made sure both kids were upstairs in their rooms when she talked to him.

"Bill we need to talk," she mentioned as they cleaned the kitchen. Luna had always preferred to do it by hand, and Bill always respected her wishes.

"What is it Luna?" he asked. Luna took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving," she said. Her response was a crash of a plate falling onto the ground. She turned and saw him staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving. I have been here for almost a year Bill. I can't do this anymore. I have to move on with my life. I understand that it is hard losing Fleur, but you can't live this way. You're children deserve better. You deserve better."

"You think the best way to fix things is to leave. Are you mad?!"

"Yes I must be. Bill things will never be okay between us. You seem to have something against me, I don't know what it is. But I don't think that this is a good place for me anymore."

"You don't think so do you? Then leave! Leave!"

"Bill, don't do this."

"No. You're right. I do have something against you. You went out with Rolf Scamander. And now look at you. You want to leave."

"Bill, stop it. This has nothing to do with Rolf."

"Of course, it must have been all the other guys you had been with." That struck a chord with Luna.

"I hate you Bill Weasley," she whispered before storming out. Bill turned around and saw his little sister standing there.

"What the hell happened here?" Ginny asked. Bill told her about the argument and Ginny was fuming.

"Bill, you're my favorite brother, but you are the stupidest! How could you say that to Luna!"

"I didn't mean to. I was just shocked and angry."

"But of all things to say."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Luna has had one boyfriend. And he destroyed her." Bill's heart crushed.

"What happened?"

"Luna dated him the week after the battle ended. They were together for 6 months. She was in love, and we thought he was too. But then one weekend he disappeared, and the next time Luna saw him was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was an announcement. He was getting married. He didn't make any contact with her, he just left. She was broken. Fleur was the only one who fixed her. That is why she was so determined on helping you all, because Fleur helped her in her time of need. She finally got over him, because she fell in love."

"With who?"

"With you Bill. Didn't you every think she has stayed for almost a year. She loves you, and you love her too." Bill made to argue.

"Don't argue Bill. Tell me this, why did you get angry when she went out with Rolf? Why do you always get happy when she is around? Why have you kept her around this long?"

"What about Fleur?"

"For god's sakes Bill. Fleur is gone. I'm sorry to say it, but she is. And she would not appreciate you sobbing and keeping to yourself like this. She would want you to move on, especially if it's with Luna." Bill didn't have an answer. Ginny sighed and got up.

"Just think about it. Please," she said, kissing his cheeks. She left him deep in thought.

It had been 3 days and no one had heard from Luna. Ginny, Victorie, Bill, Harry and the rest were all getting very worried. It was then Harry decided to do, what he knew was on everyone else's minds. He apparated into Malfoy's office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Have you seen Luna?" he asked. Draco froze and stared at him.

"What do you mean? Why would I have seen her?"

"She's been missing for 3 days, and no one knows where she is," Harry said sighing.

"What? Luna's missing?" Draco said, suddenly alarmed.

"Yes, but since she's not here, you don't have to worry," Harry said.

"How can I not? You apparated into my office and tell me that my…Luna is missing and you want me not to worry!"

"Goodbye Malfoy!" Harry called as he disapparated. Draco was on edge the rest of the afternoon. That evening he was so restless that he went to where he thought Luna might be. True to his thoughts there she was. Standing there like she had before.

"Luna," he said softly. She whipped around and stared at him in shock.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"This is our spot Luna."

"But we're not us anymore. We're two separate people."

"It's still _our _spot."

"You should go."

"I'm sorry," he said, as he took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Please stop."

"Luna…"

"Step away from her Malfoy." They both turned and saw Bill standing there, glaring at Draco.

"Bill, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Luna inquired.

"I asked Ginny, she said you mentioned this special place. Why didn't you tell me about what this prat did to you?" he asked her.

"Excuse me, this is a private matter. I don't think you're wanted here," Draco snarled at Bill.

"I could say the same about you Malfoy."

"Stop it the two of you. Draco, I think you should leave."

"I just want to talk, Luna."

"She said you should go."

"This does not involve you Weasley!"

"Anything to do with Luna involves me. She's mine." Luna's eyes widened.

"What about your wife Weasley? Already forgotten about her."

"NO BILL!" Luna screamed as Bill launched himself at Draco. Luna struggled to get Bill off Draco. She finally got him off Draco.

"Bill, stop it. Come one, let's go. He's not worth it!" Luna said, hugging Bill from the back. While she was still holding on, he apparated them back to the house. He turned around a hugged Luna.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I didn't mean any of what I said. I was mad, stupid, and being a total prat. I just didn't want you to leave. I'm sorry I did all of this. I love you Luna, I'm sorry I didn't realize this before, but it's true I do. Please don't le-" he was cut off by Luna's lips on his. It was a soft and gentle kiss. She pulled away and hugged him again.

"I love you too Bill. Trust me, I will never leave. I'm going to be here _taking care _of you forever."

He kissed the top of her head. They were together and that was all that mattered.

**HARRY POTTER|HARRY POTTER|HARRY POTTER**

**Review, Follow, Favorite Please.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Pairings: Draco/Luna, Harry/OC, Fred/OC, George/OC  
Rating: K+  
Theme: Family/Romance  
Summary: Luna hasn't seen Draco in weeks, and gets worried. But it turns out he has a surprise for her. That weekend in fact is full of surprises.**

**BURROW|BURROW|BURROW**

"He didn't reply again. This is the 15th owl I have sent him. I'm getting worried," Luna Lovegood said to her best friends Maya, Adeline also known as Ade, and Alexi.

"Don't worry Lu, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, ever since the war ended he's been like this," Maya said, and she carefully hand wrapped the present for her boyfriend's 19th birthday.

"I would love to offer you some advice, but I need to go. Fred's going to be picking me up in 5 minutes, and I don't want him to think that I stood him up," Alexi said, hopping of a chair and making her way towards the fireplace.

"Oooh, don't want to leave Freddy boy waiting do we," Maya teased. Alexi rolled her eyes. She then hopped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Ade asked Maya.

"I don't know. Will he be happy, or shocked? Will he want them, or not? Will he still love me, or not?"

"Okay you are almost worse than Lu. Of course he's going to be happy, want them and still love you. Lu, Draco's fine. Just bring him to Harry's birthday."

"Malfoy in Harry's birthday? Smart plan Ade!" Luna said, incredulously.

"No she's right. Ade and I can convince the rest, and you just have to convince Draco. All sorted."

"How am I supposed to convince him?"

"Please, we all know that he would never say no to you!" Ade and Maya said at the same time.

"Shut up you two!"

"Well I also better be going. I told Fleur I would help her and Bill decorate the nursery for their little one," Ade told them and she also got up.

"Do they know whether it is a girl or boy yet?" Maya asked.

"Nope, I think they'll know after Harry's birthday!" Ade replied and made her way towards the fireplace. As she vanished into the green flame Maya turned towards Luna.

"Lu, just go to Malfoy Manor and ask him. He loves you, and you love him. He'll do anything for you."

"But I haven't seen him in a week!"

"Lu, it's a week not a year. Just go and talk to him." Maya took the present and flooed to her apartment. Luna decided that Maya was right and went to the Malfoy Manor. She apparated right into Draco's bedroom, and ended up making him fall off his bed. She tried to hold in her laugher, but it was easier said than done.

"Bloody hell woman! What is wrong with you?" Draco said as he stood up and put his hand over his heart.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Luna said, turning seirous again.

"Lu.."

"Don't Lu me. I have been so worried. If I was any more worried Maya, Ade and Alexi might just curse me." Tears were now obviously shining in her eyes.

"Lu, baby. Don't cry." He made his way over to her, and enveloped her in him arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Then why have you been," she mumbled into his chest.

"I didn't want to do it this way. But I can't bear you being mad at me, so it's now or never," he said as he pushed her away. He got down on one knee, and her eyes widened.

"I really wanted to do this more special, like a picnic or something. But oh well, here we are. Luna Artemis Lovegood, you are one of the only people I trust in the world. Do not tell Blaise or Pansy that, otherwise I will be dead. I love you so much, and you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness. Yes, yes , yes. Now I feel really bad for barging in like this," Luna cried. Draco laughed, and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and gently kissed her lips.

"I think I liked it better this way." He kissed her again.

"You're coming to Harry's birthday."

"WHAT? No way Lu. Me and Potter, not to mention Weasley and Granger as well."

"You have to, Maya wants you there. So does Ade, and Maya has an important announcement, and you have to be there."

"Why can't she tell me herself? And of course Alexi does not want me there."

"You know she does. And she wants to tell everyone at the same time."

"Fine, only if you can convince Potter, Weasley and Granger to co-operate."

"YAY!" She kissed him and told him that she had to go tell the rest. He kissed her once more before she apparated outside the Burrow. She met up with Alexi, Ade and Maya. They waited till after dinner to break the news.

"Draco proposed!" she said.

"WHAT?!" the girls all screamed. She was attacked with hugs by Maya, Ginny, Hermione, Ade and Alexi.

"Why the hell did you not tell me?" Maya asked.

"I Wanted it to be a surprise! But we all have another announcement." She looked to Maya, Ade and Alexi and they nodded at her.

"I invited Draco to Harry's birthday."

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

"Luna are you crazy!" Fred asked. Alexi glared at him.

"No she's not. Luna is basically family, which means Draco is now becoming family!"

"But Lexi…"

"No Fred."

"Guys, we all love Luna and we want her to be happy. If the 3 of us have no problem with it, why do you guys?" Maya asked, giving Harry a pleading look.

"I'm with Maya!" Ade and Alexia agreed. Luna nodded as well.

"Me too!" Hermione said.

"Hermione!"

"Ron, if he proposed to Luna he must have actually changed, and shouldn't we give him a chance." She explained.

"Exactly, Hermione."

"I agree with Maya, it's my birthday. If Malfoy wants to come, he can come," Harry said. Maya squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Fine, but if he makes a single rude comment, I am hexing him into tomorrow!" Ron said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's on his best behavior." Luna smiled at them.

"You ready?" Draco asked.

"I should be asking you that," Luna replied as they walked up to the Burrow.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. This better be worth it," he said. Luna smiled and squeezed his hand. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a bright and shining Maya.

"Luna, Draco I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Wow Maya, you're very excited."

"Well it's not every day my boyfriend turns 19!" she said, beaming at Draco.

"Where is my favorite Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm the only Potter you know Malfoy!" Harry said gracing the trio with his presence. They shook hands, while Harry and Luna hugged. Harry eyed the way Maya and Draco had their hands around each other. Draco saw this and quickly moved his hands away from Maya.

"Okay, let's go. It's time for cake!" Maya said as she bounced away. Draco raised an eye, as Luna went after her.

"Don't even ask. She is so peppy and happy right now, I think it might be her birthday!" Harry said, shaking his head at his girlfriend of 3 years.

"Apparently she has an announcement for everyone!" Draco said, as he entered the room. But he was hit on the back of the head first.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!" Alexi exclaimed. Everyone laughed at him.

"God Alexi, why don't you just push me off a cliff!"

"I'm still waiting for the day Malfoy," Alexi said.

"Are they playing or do they actually hate each other this much?" Fred asked, admiring his girlfriend's come backs.

"No, they actually hate each other." Ade said, from where she was sitting next to George, who had his arm around her.

"God, I love this woman!" Fred said, kissing Alexi flat on the lips. Alexi blushed bright red, when they pulled away.

"Never did I think the day would come, when Alexi Louise Parker was blushing like a tomato!" Draco said, teasing her. He knew exactly when to duck as she threw a bread roll at her head.

"Alexi!" Luna scolded her.

"He started it!"

"Anyway, so you guys are engaged! I'm really happy for you Draco!" Hermione said, smiling at the happy couple.

"Thanks Gra-Hermione," he said smiling back. Luna beamed at him for using Hermione's proper name.

"Wait, do not divert the topic. What is your huge announcement Maya?" Harry said, staring at his girlfriend, who had become a light shade of pink.

"Umm…well you see…I was saving it for later…but since he brought it up…I guess I should tell you…I am…well.."

"Get to the point woman!" Ron and Draco yelled out at the same time.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she exclaimed then look down. The room was silent, but soon enough she was attacked with hugs by Hermione, Ginny and Fleur. Then Draco, Fred, George, Neville, and Bill. Last of all she looked at Harry. But Harry wasn't there anymore.

"Oh god, this was a mistake," she said as she started crying. Luna, Alexi and Draco went to comfort her. Ade went after Harry.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled at him. Everyone in the Burrow and Harry was shocked, Ade never lost her cool.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. I'm going to be a father. I don't know what to do." He said frustrated.

"Well next time don't just barge out. Your baby's mother is in their bawling her eyes out."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make her cry. I am thrilled that I am going to be a father, but I just didn't except this."

"Go tell her that you are ready for this. She thinks that she made a huge mistake."

"Of course she didn't. But I am ready for this."

"Harry, you defeated Voldemort. You can do anything. Anyway, you won't be alone. You'll have me, George, Fred, Ron, Hermione and the rest." Harry hugged her.

"You're an amazing friend you know that right?"

"I have a gift. Now go before she has a mental break down, or my boyfriend comes and kills you?"

"Yup, we don't want a repeat of 6th year."

"Oh no we don't."

Harry made his way inside, while everyone else came out side. George wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Funny, Harry just said that."

"Well you are, and I am just lucky enough to have gotten you."

"Yeah you are." He kissed her softly, then waited for Harry and Maya to finish talking. Once everyone saw that Maya and Harry were hugging, they all found it safe to go back in.

It was THE day. The wedding of Luna Artemis Lovegood and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Everyone was excited. Luna looked beautiful. Draco looked dashing, and it was all good. First done the aisle came Harry and Alexi, then it was Ade and Neville, then last was Maya and Blaise who was Luna's Maid of Honor and Draco's Best Man.

Draco watched as Arthur Weasley escorted Luna down the aisle (since her father died in the war). She looked beautiful, like an angel, in her mother's wedding dress.

They exchanged their vows, while many a tear were shed. During the reception dinner, Blaise and Maya made their speeches.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I really used to hate Draco! Like honestly. But what can I say, he's my best mate. I probably wouldn't have survived the world without him. I probably wouldn't have met my girlfriend without him. He's honestly a great guy. Luna you're lucky to have him. Likewise Luna is a great girl, weird and unique. But an amazing girl. She is perfect for you. Cheers to your married life. " They all cheered to Blaise's speech. Then it was Maya's turn.

"I honestly did not think Luna would get married before me. But I'm glad she did. She deserves all the happiness in the world, because she gave me all the happiness in the world. I know that if your father was here today, he would have be ecstatic with the turn out of this wedding. Draco take care of her, she's the only family I have. Draco, you're an ass, a jerk, and so arrogant. But you're like a brother to me. We've been friends for ages. I am so happy that I can be here with the both of you on your special day. Hope you have a long and happy married life."

The night was perfect and ended perfectly with all the couples on the dance floor. Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur, Fred and Alexi, George and Ade, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy, Neville and Ginny, Harry and Maya and last of all Draco and Luna.

"Best Wedding Ever," Draco mumbled, proceeding to place a kiss of his wife's lips.

His wife. Luna Artemis Love- I mean Malfoy.

**DRACO MALFOY|DRACO MALFOY|DRACO MALFOY**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes :/**

**Review, Favorite, Follow Please.**


End file.
